Blog użytkownika:MaxFrozen/Frozen Hogwarts - Rozdział 19 Triumfator
Witam! thumb|leftthumbTak więc, od ostatniego rozdziału minął już ponad miesiąc, co jest dla mnie rzeczą straszną, a dla was pewnie jeszcze bardziej, aleten rozdział okazał się być wybitnie długi i jakoś nie chciało mi się go pisać. No cóż, wena nie odwiedzała mnie często. Ale dobrze, że udało mi się go skończyć. Chciałem się też pochwalić przepięknym logo, które stworzyła dla mnie Pinkie. Jestem nim po prostu zachwycony, bo jest piękne. Dziewczyno, jesteś strasznie utalentowana! Marry me! thumb|leftZa to arcydzieło '''Pinkie '''otrzymuje dedykację w dzisiejszym rozdziale. Coś mi się zdaje, że po tym rozdziale wszyscy będą wyglądać mniej więcej tak XD P.S. Max przeklina, o jeee!!! Rozdział 19 Triumfator Sobota, 6 luty, siedziba Bractwa, godzina 11:13 - Sytuacja w jakiej się znaleźliśmy jest tragiczna - przemówił Will do Braci - więc oczekuję, że potraktujecie to bardzo poważnie. Słuchali go z największą uwagą. Niepokoił ich fakt, że Hogwart może zostać zamknięty, w ciągu tygodnia. Zarówno starzy, jak i ci najnowsi członkowie Bractwa z całego serca pragnęli wypełnić swój obowiązek i w końcu złapać tego mordercę, by odpowiedział za zbrodnie, które popełnił przeciwko szkole i jej uczniom. Wartości Willa i jego oddanie misji, wpoiły im do głów, że honor, tak zapomniana dziś wartość, jest najcenniejszą, rzeczą jaką posiadają, a którą mogą tak łatwo stracić. Dzięki Willowi, Elsie oraz całej reszcie, Bractwo było chyba najbardziej honorowymi ludźmi, jacy kiedykolwiek pojawili się w Hogwarcie. - Mamy jedynie tydzień na odkrycie tożsamości mordercy. Jeśli nam się nie uda, w przyszły piątek wszyscy wrócimy do domów, a sprawa zabójstw pozostanie na zawsze nie rozwiązana. Nie możemy na to pozwolić. Wykonamy naszą misję, choćby nie wiem jak ciężko mielibyśmy pracować przez ten tydzień. Bractwo się nie cofa. Bractwo się nie poddaje. Bractwo walczy! Odpowiedzieli mu okrzykiem bojowym. "Bractwo się nie cofa. Bractwo się nie poddaje. Bractwo walczy" było ich dewizą. Każdy szanujący się Brat, czy należał do Bractwa pół roku czy jeden dzień, musiał znać to hasło. Bez niego nie było się Bratem, tak jak bez przysięgi. - Wiemy już wiele. - Will przeszedł wzdłuż stołu i z powrotem. Minę miał, jak wódz dumny ze swojej oddanej armii. Wiedział, że Bractwo razem jest niepokonane. - Jeśli połączymy nasze siły, odkryjemy kto za tym stoi. Oddajcie tej misji całą energię jaka was jest, bo mamy tylko kilka dni. Każdego z was cenię tak samo jak innych. Wszyscy jesteście ważni dla Bractwa. Działamy w jednym celu. I osiągniemy go! Razem! Jako jedno Bractwo! Jeśli tylko znajdziecie w sobie tyle siły by walczyć! - TAK!!! - ryknęli chórem. Na ich twarzach głęboko odciśnięta była determinacja i pewność siebie. Razem byli niepokonani. Osobno byli martwi. Ich potęga tkwiła w liczbie! - Nikt z nas nie zaśnie przez ten tydzień puki nie złapiemy mordercy! - wrzasnął ktoś z tłumu, lecz Will nie dostrzegł kto, bowiem wszyscy na te słowa wznieśli pięści w górę, z okrzykiem na ustach. - Przydziel patrole! Przydziel patrole! - zaczęli skandować. Will spojrzał na Darkwooda. Profesor, choć tak samo blady i z cieniami pod oczami, uśmiechnął się ciepło, ten jeden raz odkąd to wszystko się zaczęło. Był bardzo przytłoczony tym co działo się w Hogwarcie przez ostatnie pół roku. Robił co w jego mocy, a sen odsunął na drugi plan. Jednak tego dnia wyglądał na zadowolonego, a nawet szczęśliwego. Gdyby nie te zdjęcia. Na tablicy wisiało już pięć zdjęć. W półmroku litery wypisane neonowym flamastrem jarzyły się na zdjęciach, układając się w złowrogie słowo, nie mające sensu, dla którego aż pięć osób straciło życie. N. A. T. U. S. Pięć ozdobnych liter pozbawionych znaczenia, które nic nie sugerowały, a jedynie wyglądały jak stek bzdur. To nawet nie był szyfr Cezara. Nie ważne o ile liter by przesunąć to słowo i tak nie miało to sensu. Jeśli szybko czegoś nie wymyślą, zginie więcej osób. Anna tak jak wszyscy, zdawała sobie z tego sprawę. Jednak tydzień to zbyt mało czasu. Przez ostatnie pół roku śledztwo posuwało się do przodu wolniej niż gumochłony, a teraz mieli, jakimś cudem, odkryć wszystko w ciągu sześciu dni. To było niewykonalne, choćby przez cały ten czas patrolowali szkołę. A jednak szczerze wierzyli, że im się uda. Ukradkiem zerknęła na Elsę, stojącą pod ścianą, z zamyślonym wyrazem twarzy, więc już dawno odpłynęła w niesamowitą krainę łączenia faktów i świadków z morderstwami. Gdyby nie ona pewnie w ogóle nie robiliby postępów. Annę zawsze intrygowało co takiego dzieje się w głowie jej siostry, kiedy ta tak rozmyśla. Była świadkiem najokrutniejszych zabójstw, jakie się tu dokonały, a mimo to nadal pozostała sobą. Nie było jak jej nie podziwiać za to. Bracia darzyli ją bezsprzecznym szacunkiem. Była z nich wszystkich najmądrzejsza. Ona jedyna mogła rozwiązać tą zagadkę. - ...wszystko jasne? - zakończył Will. Anna rozejrzała się, jakby nagle wyrwano ją z głębokiego snu. Wszyscy wokół zdawali się doskonale wiedzieć co się dzieje. Tylko nie ona. - O co chodzi? - szepnęła półgębkiem do Kristoffa, stojącego tuż obok niej. - Will przydzielił patrole. Nie słuchałaś? Pokręciła głową. - Rany... - westchnął Kristoff, po czym zaczął wyjaśniać jej komu Will przydzielił wartę w dzień, a komu w nocy. * * * Niedziela, 7 luty, korytarz prowadzący do Sowiarni, godzina 17:41 Tedd Domson, Puchon i uczeń szóstego roku w Szkole Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie, a także komentator meczów quidditcha, przemierzał szybko wypełnione ciemnością korytarze szkoły, na których jedynym źródłem światła były porozmieszczane w sporej od siebie odległości pochodnie, rzucające słabą poświatę na kamienną podłogę. Spieszył się, bowiem nie miał pewności, czy uda mu się dotrzeć na czas. Na spóźnienie nie mógł sobie pozwolić. Przyduża, kupiona w zeszłym roku, gdy myślał, że jeszcze urośnie, szata, ciągnęła się za nim i powiewała jak ogromne, złoto - czarne skrzydła , gdy mroźny lutowy wiatr wpadał przez okna, przyprawiając go o gęsią skórkę i dreszcze. Gdyby stało się tak, że w wyniku jakiegoś zbiegu okoliczności, nie zdążyłby, drugiej szansy mógł już nie otrzymać. Nie po to cały wczorajszy dzień próbował wyciągnąć od Kristoffa Bjorgmana rozkład patroli, żeby teraz dać ciała. Był już pewny tego co chciał zrobić. Słońce kładło się już spać za horyzontem i na niebie pozostała już tylko ledwie widoczna, czerwonawa poświata. Zapadał mrok, nadchodziła noc, pora dnia, szczególnie nieszczęśliwa dla uczniów Hogwartu. Po zmroku wszyscy ginęli. Ciemność ogarnęła już prawie całe niebo, a maleńkie pochodnie, które budowniczy Hogwartu nieszczęśliwie umieścił za daleko od siebie by widzieć drogę, tylko wyznaczały Teddowi kierunek, więc to, że jeszcze nie wpadł na ścianę było tylko kwestią czasu. Kiedy wszystko było czarne, świat nagle stał się dla niego straszniejszy niż za dnia. Każdy jego krok brzmiał nienaturalnie głośno, a oddech zdawał się móc obudzić każdego potwora czyhającego za rogiem. To tylko ciemność, durniu, mówił sobie Tedd, lecz i tak w to nie wierzył. Przeklinał się, że nie pomyślał o zabraniu różdżki. A potem prawie umarł z przerażenia. Usłyszał za sobą stukot czyichś butów. Lęk eksplodował w jego głowie setką koszmarów, które co noc siły mu się, wymywając w jego umyśle wielką dziórę zalewaną natychmiast przez strach i bojaźń, odkąd to wszystko się zaczęło. Pewność siebie upłynęła z niego równie szybko jak powietrze z przebitego balonu. Cel, jeszcze przed chwilą tak dla niego szlachetny, stał się nagle zupełnie nic nie znaczącą zachcianką w obliczu zagrożenia, które czychało tuż za nim. Ktoś zbliżał się w jego stronę, powoli i z gracją wymierzając kroki, jakby zastanawiał się czy zadźgać go teraz czy nieco z tym poczekać. Po plecach Tedda spłynął zimny dreszcz. Ten człowiek stał tuż za nim! - Domson. Głos należał do profesora Darkwooda. Tedd niemal zemdlał z ulgi. - Panie profesorze... - wydukał. Darkwood przygłądał mu się uważnie, jakby starając się odczytać z jego oczu, co tak naprawdę tu robi i w jakim celu szwęda się późnym wieczorem po odległej części szkoły. Jego turkusowe oczy dziwnie lśniły, gdy na niego patrzył. Stali tak chwilę, albo dwie, wgapieni w siebie bez żadnego konkretnego powodu, tak że zaczynało się to już robić niezręczne. Potem jednak profesor odwrócił głowę, wyprostował się i spojrzał na bladą poświatę, pozostałość po wprost przepięknym zachodzie słońca. - To niebezpieczna pora. Lepiej żebyś wracał do dormitorium. - rzekł Henry, po czym zgrabnie wyminął Tedda i pośpiesznym krokiem odszedł, w przeciwnym kierunku niż zamierzał wcześniej iść, zupełnie jakby fatygował się przejść pół Hogwartu, tylko po to by mu to powiedzieć. Gdy profesor odchodził, Tedd zauważył coś dziwnego. Przez chwilę zdawało mu się, że włosy Henry'ego są jakby dłuższe i jaśniejsze. Wnet jednak zdał sobie sprawę, że to cienie snujące się po korytarzu powodują takie wrażenie, a sam profesor gdy wszedł w krąg światła roztaczanego przez pochodnię, wyglądał najnormalniej w świecie. Tedd skarcił się w duchy, za to, że pozwala by jego lęki przejmowały nad nim kontrolę. Zrobił to samo co Darkwood - odwrócił się na pięcie i poszedł zająć się własnymi sprawami. Dużo czasu mu to nie zajęło, bowiem już kilka korytarzy dalej, na drodze prowadzącej do sowiarni odnalazł osobę, której szukał. Wśród mroku nadchodzącej nocy, pogrążony w nienaruszonej żadnym dźwiękiem ze strony sów, ciszy i skupieniu, na samym środku przejścia stał Mistrz Bractwa. Nie był to Darkwood, którego Tedd minął chwilę temu, ani Elsa, która teraz siedziała w dormitorium, czego był pewien, ponieważ szóstoroczniacy, w tym on, mieli esej do napisania na za dwa dni. Jedynym z Mistrzów, który miał o tej porze patrol był William. Z kapturem na głowie i w ciemności, Tedd ledwie go rozpoznał. Dopiero gdy Will podniósł głowę i Domson dostrzegł jego blond włosy, był pewny, że dobrze trafił. - Kto tam jest? - rzekł chłodno Will, lecz w jego głosie nie było niepokoju, ale stanowczy spokój, jakby w każdej chwili był gotowy walczyć. Tedd zrozumiał, że stoi tam gdzie światło pochodni nie dociera i dla Willa jest całkowicie niewidoczny. O jego obecności Rider wiedział tylko dlatego, że słyszał jego oddech. Tedd postanowił pokazać mu się z jak najłagodniejszej strony. Podniósł ręce. Dopiero potem zrobił krok w przód. Jeden z mięśni na policzku Willa drgnął zdradzając, że jest choćby w najmniejszym stopniu zaniepokojony obecnością Tedda, w miejscu, w którym tylko Bracia wiedzieli, że będzie tu przebywać. Domson zatrzymał się, rozumiejąc, że jeśli posunie się jeszcze trochę dalej, straci możliwość na spokojne załatwienie sprawy. - Tedd Domson. - poinformował - Jestem sam i bez różdżki. Przychodzę w sprawie Bractwa, do jednego z Mistrzów. - wczorajszego dnia Kristoff nakazał mu tak powiedzieć, pod groźbą, że jeśli tego nie powie nikłe będą jego szanse na powodzenie. Will nieznacznie poruszył ręką. Tedd zrozumiał, że trzymał w niej różdżkę, na wypadek, gdyby był to ktoś niebezpieczny dla spraw wewnętrznych Bractwa. Rider schował ją do kieszeni, tak powoli, że równie dobrze można by to uznać za nerwowy odruch. W tym znaku Tedd doszukał się pozwolenia, na podejście bliżej. Zrobił krok w przód, wkraczając w krąg światła pochodni, wciąż z rękami w górze. Patrzył na Willa bez oderwania wzroku, nie dlatego, że coś podejrzewał, ale żeby William miał pewność, że nie ma złych zamiarów. Teraz mógł się odezwać. - Przychodzę do Mistrza w sprawie nie cierpiącej zwłoki. - Nie było już odwrotu, a wyboru dokonał świadomie, sam. - Chcę dołączyć do Bractwa. Will zdawał się nie zareagować. - Chcę zostać jednym z Braci, by walczyć o bezpieczeństwo naszej szkoły. - kontynuował Tedd - Możesz mi zaufać. Nie zdradzę was. - Skąd wiesz o Bractwie? - to było pytanie, którego Tedd się spodziewał, ale i obawiał. Prawda była niechlubna, to co zrobił nie przystawało członku Bractwa, a już zwłaszcza osobie, która ubiegała się o dołączenie do niego. Tedd był gotów powiedzieć wszystko byle tylko nie prawdę. Nie zrobił tego jednak. Sumienie wzięło w nim górę. - Ja... ja już od kilku tygodni was szukałem. Szpiegowałem. Udało mi się namówić Bjorgmana do opowiedzenia o was. Wyciągnąłem od niego kto i kiedy ma patrol. Proszę, wybacz mi. To chaniebne, co zrobiłem, ale tak desperacko pragnąłem dołączyć do was. Teraz widzę, że to było głupstwo. Mogę jedynie przepraszać i liczyć, że mi to wybaczysz. Tedd spuścił głowę, po czym mocno zacisnął zęby, wgapiając się w posadzkę i czekając, aż Will zacznie go lżyć. Jakież było jego zdziwienie, gdy poczuł na ramieniu uprzejmy, acz stanowczy ścisk ręki Ridera. Zupełnie jakby to co właśnie powiedział nie było do cna podłe. Podniósł wzrok, z niemałym zdziwieniem obserwując twarz Willa, na której duma i konsternacja mieszały się ze stoickim spokojem. Była to dziwna mina, lecz wskazująca, że nie jest tak źle. Tedd nie wiedział czy się uśmiechnąć, czy zachować powagę. - Nie zrobiłeś nic złego. - rzekł Will, cicho - Wręcz przeciwnie. Zaimponowałeś mi. Z zerowej pozycji odkryłeś nasze Bractwo. To rzecz niebywała. Jestem zmuszony ci pogratulować. I... uznać twoją prośbę za wymagająca rozpatrzenia. Staw się jutro o dziewiątej wieczorem w Siedzibie Bractwa. Złożysz przysięgę, a wtedy zostaniesz jednym z nas. Kristoff powie ci gdzie to jest. Przekaż mu, że to rozkaz Mistrza. Na pewno posłucha. A teraz przestań się mazać, Braciom nie przystoi ryczeć, nawet z radości. * * * Poniedziałek, 8 luty, Siedziba Bractwa, godzina 21:24 Tedd Domson uklęknął jako nic nie znaczący człowiek, który nie może nic zrobić by zmienić świat. Uderzył kolanami w ziemię, będąc jeszcze nikim. Powstał jak Brat. Stanął jako członek Bractwa, osoba, która broni Hogwartu, oddana na zawsze swej misji. Był już jednym z nich, od teraz aż na zawsze. Wraz z honorami spłynął ma niego ciężar ich credo i ich obowiązków. Lecz to tylko dodało mu sił. Kiedy Anna patrzyła z jakim oddaniem wypowiada słowa przysięgi i jak pewnie salutuje w stronę Mistrzów, w obecności tak wielu osób, które obserwowały, pomyślała, że Tedd jest niesamowicie odważny. Odszukał Bractwo bez niczyjej pomocy. Wiele na nim zyskają. Tedd był nie tylko komentatorem meczów. Był człowiekiem o wielkim sercu. Na zebraniu brakowało tylko kilku osób. Ci, którzy nie przyszli byli teraz na patrolach. Nie było ich wielu. W dzień prawie nikt nie liczył na złapanie mordercy. Zabójstwa zwykle odbywały się w nocy. Wtedy też wszyscy na wartach byli szczególnie wyczuleni. Jakby tylko czekali, aż za rogiem znajdą kolejne, martwe ciało i mordercę grzecznie czekającego na nich, popijającego herbatkę z cytrynką. "Och, panowie do mnie? Tak, to ja wszystkich zabiłem, ile pan słodzi?". Zaledwie pięć dni. Tylko tyle mieli czasu. Zbyt mało. Zbyt niewiele. * * * Czwartek, 11 luty, pokój wspólny Krukonów, godzina 2:34 Było już bardzo późno w nocy. Ogień w kominku wygasł, chmury zasnuły niebo, a w powietrzu unosiła się senność, której nawet najwytrwalsi nie potrafili się oprzeć. Krukoni już dawno spali i śnili pewnie teraz o jakichś miłych i przyjemnych rzeczach, podczas gdy rzeczywistość była o wiele bardziej bolesna od marzeń. Już za paręnaście godzin wstanie piątkowe słońce, a to będzie oznaczać nieuchronny powrót do domu każdego z uczniów Hogwartu. Szkoła zapadła w sen dawno temu, ale tylko jedna osoba nie była w stanie zmrużyć oka. Elsa siedziała przed kominkiem, z kolanami podciągniętymi pod brodę i myślała. Jeden dzień. Tylko tyle czasu mieli na dokończenie śledztwa. Nawet gdyby podwoili liczbę patroli, mała była szansa na sukces. W chwili obecnej sześć osób było na warcie i przeszukiwało szkołę. W tym Edward. Ostatnio wiele pomógł Bractwu. Wiedział naprawdę wiele, a jego "były przyjaciel" nauczył go naprawdę wiele, jak się okazało. Na jego temat dowiedzieli się tylko tyle, że Edward znał go od dzieciństwa, ale od bardzo wielu lat nie utrzymują kontaktu, podobno doszło między nimi do poważnej kłótni. Nie znali nawet jego imienia. - Też nie umiesz zasnąć? Elsa zaskoczona, aż podskoczyła, gdy to usłyszała. Odwróciła się, marszcząc ze złości brwi. Za nią stała Anna. W ubraniu, a nie w piżamie, jakby wcale nie szła spać. Dziewczyna trochę się uspokoiła. - Nie. - westchnęła, wpatrując się w żarzące się w palenisku węgielki, roztaczające słabą poświatę, wśród mroku - Raczej niespecjalnie dobrze mi się zasypia z myślą, że ostatnie pół roku dochodzenia może iść na marne. - Rzeczywiście, niezbyt atrakcyjna perspektywa - mruknęła Anna, siadając koło niej i idąc w ślady siostry wpatrzyła się w tlący się płomień w kominku, aż rozbolały ją oczy i musiała spojrzeć gdzieś indziej. - Anna? - Hmmm? - Myślałaś kiedyś... - urwała, nie wiedząc jak to zabrzmi. Było to równie prawdopodobne co i przerażające - Myślałaś może, że... - ...że ktoś z Bractwa jest mordercą? Tak, myślałam nad tym. - odrzekła Anna, a twarz jej spochmurniała - No bo pomyśl, ktoś kto należy do Bractwa, doskonale wie o naszych poczynaniach i o rozkładzie patroli. Jeśli faktycznie mamy szpiega w szeregach, to wyjaśniałoby skąd morderca wiedział gdzie nas nie będzie. Elsa milczała. To oznaczałoby, że któryś z Braci ich zdradził. Oraz, że przysięga która ich wiąże nic dla nich nie znaczy. A przecież byli jednością. - Nawet nie chcę do siebie dopuścić takiej myśli. - Wiesz co mnie ciekawi? - palnęła nagle Anna. Siostra spojrzała na nią unosząc brwi. - No co? - Kim jest ten tajemniczy przyjaciel Eda. Wszystkiego go nauczył, a nawet nie chce nam powiedzieć jak się nazywa. - Ale powiedział, że to dla niego trudne. Słuchaj uważniej - Elsa szturchnęła siostrę łokciem w ramię. - Ej... ale przyznaj, że też chciałabyś wiedzieć. W sumie to może być całkiem ciekawa historia. - uśmiechnęła się Anna - No popatrz - nie gadają ze sobą od lat, więc musiało stać się coś ważnego. Czy mi się zdaje czy on ma teraz wartę na piątym piętrze? - Anka, NIE. - powiedziała stanowczo Elsa. Już wiedziała co Anna ma zamiar zrobić. - Oj, no weź... Tylko zapytam. Przecież będzie sam, nie będzie czuł presji. - Ty chyba oszalałaś... - Tylko zapytam. - powtórzyła i zerwała się na równe nogi. - Anna!!! - krzyknęła za nią Elsa, ale dziewczyna już wybiegła z pokoju. Pewnie obudziła wszystkich Krukonów, ale w tej chwili nie miała czasu o tym myśleć. Jej siostra właśnie miała zamiar zrobić jedną z najbardziej nachalnych rzeczy, jakie kiedykolwiek wymyśliła. No... durniejsze było tylko, kiedy z paroma Puchonami poszli podglądać Lorence pod prysznicem... Biegnąc za Anną po korytarzach jednocześnie cieszyła się, że jest boso i nie ma butów, które słychać byłoby z kilometra i przeklinała siostrę, że wybrała sobie akurat taką porę na pytania. Była prawie trzecia w nocy, a one nie miały patrolu. Słowo "patrol" w ostatnim czasie równało się słowu "immunitet". Bracia podczas pełnienia warty byli upoważnieni do przebywania poza dormitorium. Takie rozporządzenie wydał Phasellmore i wszyscy nauczyciele, a nawet Irytek musieli się do niego stosować. Nauka walki wręcz w Bractwie miała jedną zaletę, którą Elsa uznała za bardzo przydatną w tej chwili - ćwiczenia fizyczne. Dzięki temu Bracia byli wysportowani jak nikt w Hogwarcie, a że Elsa dodatkowo trenowała quiddich, bez problemu dogoniła Annę choć zajęło jej to więcej czasu niż przypuszczała. Udało jej się dopaść ją dopiero na piątym piętrze. Anka też była w niezłej formie. Elsa złapała ją za ramię tak mocno, że sama się zdziwiła iż ma tyle siły. W każdym razie, efekt był taki, że Anna wywinęła orła w powietrzu i z głuchym tąpnięciem wyrżnęła o posadzkę plecami. - Kobieto... co ty odwalasz ... - wyjąkała, gdy już była w stanie w ogóle wydać z siebie jakikolwiek dźwięk, bo uderzenie pozbawiło ją na dłuższą chwilę oddechu. - Anna, zrozum, to jego prywatna sprawa. Jeśli nie ma ochoty nam o tym mówić, to nie naciskaj na niego. Dla niego... czujesz? - Co niby?! - warknęła Anna, wciąż zła na siostrę za jej przewrócenie. - Ten... smród. Anna uniosła brew i zaczęła wdychać powietrze. - Aha, czuję. Ugh! Co tak jedzie?! - To pachnie... na brodę Merlina... jak Vissenebrencium. - "Specyficzny zapach śmietnika" - Anna przytoczyła słowa Hillsa, z lekcji kiedy się o tym uczyli. - Ale Vissenebrencium mają tylko... - ...Bracia. - O nie... - Edward! - zawołały jednocześnie i natychmiast ruszyły biegiem za smrodem eliksiru. Zapach mógł unosić się tylko z otwartej, albo rozbitej buteleczki. Co oznaczało, że Edward, albo go wypił, albo przewrócił się i stłukł fiolkę, a nie był człowiekiem, który przewraca się o własne nogi. W jednym i drugim przypadku nie oznaczało to niczego dobrego. Jeśli butelkę rozwalono, oznaczało to walkę, a jeśli Edward go wypił, również oznaczało walkę, ale z mordercą. Elsa miała cichą nadzieję, że po prostu upuścił torbę, ale to było prawie niemożliwe. Edward nie był niezdarą. Zaledwie dwa korytarze dalej Elsa się zatrzymała, a tuż po niej Anna, w dodatku na nią wpadając i prawie wypychając ją za filar. Stanęła, albowiem usłyszała coś. Czyjś głos, jakby jedna osoba prowadziła ze sobą dialog wewnętrzny, lub monolog, nie była pewna. Po chwili odezwał się inny głos. Był to słaby jęk. Właściciela tego głosu nie trudno poznała. To był Edward, a brzmiał jakby był wpół do kopnięcia w kalendarz. Spojrzała ma Annę. Dała jej do zrozumienia, że na razie niech nic nie robi, bo tylko pogorszy sprawę. Pierwszy głos powiedział: - Cóż, nie oczekiwałem, że będziesz tak wytrzymały, Edwardzie. Chyba cię niedoceniłem. - Pie-pi**rz się. - wyjęczał Edward. Mówienie sprawiało mu trudność. - Och. To było miłe, naprawdę. Co powiesz na jeszcze jedną rundkę? - Kiedyś mi za to zapłacisz... - Nie wątpię. Obaj spotkamy się w piekle. - mruknął ten pierwszy z satysfakcją - A teraz, spytam jeszcze raz: czy to prawda, że twoja rodzina nie żyje. - Nic ci do mojej rodziny. Pierwszy zdawał się tego nie słyszeć. - Są martwi. Ja to wiem. Od bardzo, bardzo wielu lat. Edward zajęczał. - No cóż, może ból rozwiąże ci język. Elsa wyskoczyła zza węgła, z różdżką gotową do walki. Grała twardą, jednak to co zobaczyła zmroziło jej krew w żyłach. Edward leżał pod ścianą. Blady był jak trup, pierś miał gołą, a oddech szybki i nierówny. Tors miał zalaną własną krwią, spod której Elsa dostrzegła wycięte w skórze N. Kolejne N. Niezbędnik Edwarda leżał obok niego; wszystkie eliksiry zostały wylane. Dziewczyna pomyślała o swoim niezbędniku, który zostawiła w kufrze. Ale najważniejsze było co innego. Nad Edwardem ktoś kucał. Postać w pelerynie, z kapturem na głowie, trzymająca zakrwawiony nóż - narzędzie, którym torturował Edwarda. To był niewątpliwie morderca. Jego ubranie Elsa poznała by wszędzie. Jednak ostatecznym dowodem była twarz i blizny na niej ukryte pod kapturem. Nie widziała ich. Nie była pewna. Ale po chwili jednak się upewniła. Zabójca wstał powoli, wciąż odwrócony do niej bokiem. - Elsa Snow. Jakaż to niespodzianka. Odwrócił się w jej stronę. To był on. Widziała jego dziury w policzkach. Okropne, źle zaleczone dziury, przez które widać było zęby. Tylko jedna osoba na świecie mogła tak wyglądać. Morderca. Zrobił krok w jej stronę i sięgnął w stronę kaptura, po czym zrzucił go z głowy. Elsa prawie zemdlała, gdy zobaczyła kim jest. - Fritz... - Tak. To moje imię. Zgadłaś. Pięć punktów dla Ravenclaw. - powiedział Morg, przyklaskując. Kiedy mówił wyglądał przerażająco, bo jego usta nie kończyły się tam gdzie powinny, tylko rozciągały dalej, aż do końca szczęki. Aż dziwne było, że w ogóle może nią poruszać. Elsa spodziewałaby się każdego, ale nie Fritza. - Ale... ale dlaczego? Byłeś Bratem. - Jak to mówią, było, ale się skończyło. Byłem tam tylko dlatego, żeby wiedzieć o waszych poczynaniach. - Ale byłeś jednym z nas. Przysięgałeś położyć temu kres. - Ups. - uśmiechnął się łajdacko Morg, co wyglądało równie przerażająco co obrzydliwie - Kłamałem. - Kto ci to zrobił? - spytała, nie mogąc przestać przyglądać się białym trzonowcom, których nie powinna była w ogóle widzieć, gdyby jego wyraz, nie była tak paskudnie okaleczona. - Och. O to chodzi? - rozwarł usta na pełną szerokość, znów sprawiając wrażenie, że nie mają one końca - To jeden z elementów mojej misji. To zaszczyt, że mogę tak wyglądać. Jeszcze jakieś pytania? Mam tu morderstwo do dokończenia. - Tylko jedno. Czemu? - To równie proste co, pilnie strzeżone. Tej jednej rzeczy nie mogę ci powiedzieć. Wykorzystałaś swoje pytanie. Co teraz zrobisz? Będziesz ze mną walczyć? - Konkretnie, my będziemy. - odezwał się głos za nim. To była Anna. Również mierzyła w Morga różdżką. Musiała zajść go od tyłu, idąc inną drogą. Elsa była tak skupiona na słuchaniu rozmowy Fritza z Edwardem, że nawet nie zauważyła jej zniknięcia. Chłopak spojrzał najpierw na nią, potem na Elsę i uśmiechnął się szeroko, jeśli można tak powiedzieć o osobie, której usta wyglądają jak jeden wielki uśmiech. - Siostry Snow. Nierozłączne jak zawsze. Mogłem to przewidzieć. Nastała długa chwila ciszy. Nikt się nie odezwał. Morg był w pułapce. Oba wyjścia z korytarza zostały odcięte. Przez tę krótką chwilę, Elsa i Anna już chciały się cieszyć, że mają przewagę. Ale tylko przez chwilę. Dopóki Morg nie wyciągnął różdżek. Właśnie. Różdżek. Bo miał dwie. Jedną swoją, drugą odebraną Edwardowi. Celował nimi w każdą z nich. Dziewczyny zamarły. Fritz na ten widok roześmiał się szaleńczo. Elsie po plecach przebiegł zimny dreszcz. Nienawidziła tego śmiechu. Nawiedzał ją zawsze w najgorszych koszmarach. - Niewiarygodne. Elsa, która zdała SUMy najlepiej od stu lat, dała się tak łatwo podejść. - skomentował chłodno Morg, wpatrując się w nią - Wiecie co? Zaczynacie mnie denerwować, samarkule. Avada Kedavra! Promień zielonego światła wystrzelił z różdżki Morga prosto w stronę Elsy. Ledwie udało jej się uskoczyć. Zaklęcie trafiło gargulca, który eksplodował zasypując Elsę gruzem i pyłem. Fritz był naprawdę szalony. Chory psychicznie. Znów machnął różdżką. Przetoczyła się na bok, nim zaklęcie ją dosięgło. - Zostaw moją siostrę, dupku!!! Nad ramieniem Morga świsnął oszałamiacz Anny jednak na tyle niecelny, że nic mu nie zrobił. Morg odwrócił się w jej stronę. Dziewczyna wyleciała w powietrze i uderzyła plecami w ścianę. Zjechała po niej, po czym padła na posadzkę bez ruchu. Morg nie zadał sobie nawet trudu by sprawdzić, czy zemdlała. Był zajęty Elsą, która wstała i była gotowa zaatakować. Rzuciła zaklęcie. Morg stworzył tarczę. Na niewiele się to zdało. "Pamiętaj o elemencie zaskoczenia" zabrzmiały jej w głowie słowa profesora Darkwooda "Zdezorientowanego przeciwnika łatwiej podejść". To na co wpadła było szalone, ale tak, zdecydowanie zaskoczy Fritza. Elsa zerwała się do biegu. Morg jak na zawołanie zdębiał. Jeszcze nie rozumiał co to za taktyka. Chwila nieuwagi i jego zaklęcie tarczy zniknęło. Wykorzystała to perfekcyjnie. Dosłownie centymetry przed nim zatrzymała się i wymierzyła mu potężny cios w twarz, od którego pod Frtizem aż ugięły się kolana. - Ty s**o. Najpierw poczuła ukłucie bólu w okolicy brzucha, które potem rozeszło się falą po całym jej ciele. Nie spodziewała się ataku kolanem. Na sekundę zrobiło jej się ciemno przed oczami, a już po chwili Fritz trzymał ją za koszulkę i tylko w ten sposób zdołała się nie przewrócić. - Myliłem się. Jednak nie jesteście głupimi smarkulami - wydyszał. Miejsce, w które Elsa go uderzyła zaczerwienieniło się. - Jesteście martwymi smarkulami. - po tych słowach przywalił Elsie pięścią w nos. Dziewczyna pomimo przenikliwego bólu poczuła jak krew spływa jej po twarzy. Puścił ją. Nogi odmówiły jej posłuszeństwa. Zwaliła się ciężko na ziemię. Fritz spojrzał na nią z satysfakcją, po czym podszedł do Edwarda, który już chwilę temu stracił przytomność z upływu krwi. Podniósł leżący koło niego, nóż, ten sam, którym wyciął mu na piersi N i podszedł z powrotem do niej. - Ach, zdaje mi się, że będę musiał usunąć niekorzystnych świadków. Trzy literki. Ho ho, twój chłopak nie będzie zachwycony gdy Cię jutro zobaczy. - Zadowolony to nie będziesz ty jak zobaczysz swoją mordę po spotkaniu z podłogą. - Anna rzuciła się Morgowi na plecy i oplotła jego szyję rękami. Fritz zakrztusił się, a oczy wyszły mu z orbit. Jeszcze chwila i Anna go udusi. Ale nie. Morg wykonał nagle dziki skok i zrzucił Annę z pleców, naprzód, że drugi dziś raz upadła na plecy. Jednak miała dla niego niespodziankę. Gdy schylił się w jej stronę, wyrzuciła nogi w powietrze i kopnęła go z całej siły w twarz. Morg przewrócił się, jęcząc i trzymając się za twarz, jakby miało to pomóc uśmierzyć ból. Anna skoczyła na równe nogi. - Ty - Fritz zaklął, bardzo obrażliwie, lecz teraz nie było czasu się nad tym zastanawiać. Kiedy odjął dłonie od twarzy, zobaczyły, że ma usta ("usta") pełne krwi - Zaj***e. Zaj***e was. Zarżnę jak... - Petrificus totalus! Fritz stanął jakby zamrożony w czasie, po czym padł na ziemię w takiej samej pozycji; jego lewa noga sterczała do góry. Elsa i Anna wytrzeszczyły oczy. Edward, leżał nadal pod ścianą, śmiertelnie blady, cały we krwi, lecz z różdżką w ręce. To on rzucił klątwę na Fritza. Ale przede wszystkim wymagał natychmiastowej pomocy medycznej. Podbiegły do niego. - Edward... - Zawiadomcie nauczycieli. - wystękał - Muszą wiedzieć, że mamy mordercę. - Najpierw ty. - Nie!!! Po cholerę było nam to pół roku śledztwa?! Już! Anna próbowała protestować, ale Elsa tylko kiwnęła głową i zawołała: - Ekspekto Patronum. Przypomniała sobie swoje najszczęśliwsze wspomnienie, co wcale nie przyszło jej łatwo, biorąc pod uwagę, że tuż obok leżał Fritz, oczami raz zatrzymując się na niej, a raz na Annie i Edwardzie. Skupiła się. Na boisku, kiedy pocałowała Willa. To było najsilniejsze przeżycie jakiego doświadczyła. Jednocześnie gdy o tym pomyślała tuż przed nią pojawił się srebrzyste widmo jej patronusa, wilka polarnego. Identyczny patronus miał Will. Dopiero po ich pocałunku była w stanie stworzyć patronusa, który przybrał zwierzęcą postać. Wilk spojrzał na nią. Zamerdał radośnie ogonem, jak pies i przekrzywił głowę uważnie obserwując swoją twórczynię. Elsa podrapała go za uchem, co było dziwnym uczuciem bo tak naprawdę dotykała snopu srebrzystej mgły i powiedziała wyraźnie: - Mam wiadomość dla wszystkich nauczycieli i pracowników szkoły. Złapaliśmy mordercę. Piąte piętro. Potrzebny lekarz, natychmiast. Edward Dougan jest ranny i stracił sporo krwi. Obudź ich. - zwróciła się już bezpośrednio do wilka. Patronus pobiegł w lewy korytarz, z którego najbliżej było do gabinetu Lorence. - Nie martw się, Ed, zaraz przyjdzie pani Pomfrey - powiedziała Anna. - Nie o sobie się martwię, tylko o niego. - wskazał Fritza. - Taaa... Żeby zatamować upływ krwi, podarli koszulę Edwarda na pasy i zrobili z nich coś jak prowizoryczny bandaż. N na piersi Edwarda niepokoiło ich chyba najbardziej. Po kilku minutach zjawiła się Lorence w szlafroku i z rozwianymi włosami, która niemalże zemdlała na widok Edwarda i Fritza, a potem po niej kolejno Trelawney, Ralyn, Hills, Darkwood, Longbottom, Hagrid, Phasellmore i cała reszta. Edwarda natychmiast przetransportowano do skrzydła szpitalnego, a potem zajęto się Morgiem. Elsie i Annie nie pozwolono odejść. Były ważnymi świadkami. Jak zawsze z resztą. Fritz został przeniesiony do gabinetu Phasellmore'a, a je czekało długie, bardo długie przesłuchanie. Nie mniej jednak, mogły czuć dumę. Uratowały szkołę i wypełniły misję Bractwa. Kiedy tego ranka uczniowie Hogwartu się zbudzą, pierwszym, co po przejściu do Pokoju Wspólnego, usłyszą będzie wiadomość, iż Elsa i Anna Snow pojmały mordercę i, że to dzięki nim wszyscy będą mogli zostać do zakończenia roku szkolnego. Bracia nareszcie odpoczną. Albowiem następnego dnia nie będą musieli wyruszać na patrol. Bo teraz Hogwart nareszcie był bezpieczny. * * * Czwartek, 11 luty, siedziba Bractwa, godzina 20:21 - Jeszcze raz "hurra" na część nieulękłych sióstr Snow!!! - HURRA, HURRA, HURRA!!! Bracia ryknęli radośnie, wznosząc do góry kufle z piwem kremowym i stukajac się nimi, przy czym wylali z nich połowę zawartości. Takiej euforii nie widziało się w murach Hogwartu od miesięcy. Tego dnia na korytarzach nie było nikogo, na którego ustach nie gościłby szeroki uśmiech. Szkoła od rana o tym huczała - o pojmaniu mordercy, którego dokonały "nieustraszone siostry Snow". - Cześć im i chwała! - zawołał, szczerząc się od ucha do ucha, Jackson, stojący tuż koło Elsy i Anny. Dziewczyny też się uśmiechały. - Chwała! - powtórzyli chórem Bracia, po czym rozlali resztę kremowego piwa, jakie zostało na dnie ich kufli. Odkąd tylko informacja o zabójcy rozeszła się po szkole, Elsa i Anna nie miały chwili spokoju; co chwila, ktoś im gratulował, klaskał w ich stronę i gwizdał. Jackson naprędce zorganizował imprezę dla Braci z tego powodu, co oznaczało mniej więcej tyle, że Miodowe Królestwo zostało w tajemniczy sposób pozbawione kilkunastu skrzynek piwa, kremowego i innych słodkości, a skrzaty domowe z kuchni z nieznanego powodu upiekły kilka dodatkowych ciast, które później gdzieś przepadły. Wszyscy Bracia zjawili się by oblać swe wielkie zwycięstwo i pogrążyć się w rozpaczaniu, że mordercą okazał się być jeden z nich. Tego ostaniego jednak nikt nie brał na poważnie. Każdy był zbyt zajęty cieszeniem się z wypełnionej misji, by użalać się nad takim szczegółem. Elsa uśmiechnęła się, spoglądając na radosne twarze innych Braci, którzy wiwatowali między innymi właśnie na jej cześć. Gdyby jeszcze pół roku temu ktoś powiedziałby jej, że to ona skończy zadanie powierzone Bractwu, pewnie parsknęła by śmiechem. Ale teraz w obliczu tego co zrobiła, nie było jej aż tak do śmiechu. Zeskoczyła z podestu, na który wyciągnął ją Jack by uczcić ich sukces i wmieszała się w tłum Braci, którzy co chwila klepali ją po ramionach i głośno wyrażali swój zachwyt wobec jej osoby. Wśród osób, od których była o wiele niższa, a którzy nieustannie zmieniali swoje położenie, szybko zatraciła kierunek, w który zmierzała. Miała wrażenie, że kręci się w kółko. Ktoś pociągnął ją za rękę. Odwróciła się i nim zdążyła dobrze przyjrzeć się kto to, powitały ją usta Willa. Zaskoczyło ją to. Przez ostatnie tygodnie niewiele czasu spędzali wspólnie, obowiązki Bractwa były ważniejsze niż romanse, czego totalnie nie uznawali Anna i Kristoff. Długą chwilę spędzili zastygnąwszy w pocałunku, który zamazał całkowicie świat poza nimi, na te kilka pięknych sekund. Dopiero, gdy inni zorientowali się co jest na rzeczy Will puścił Elsę. Wyciągnął ją z tłumu i poprowadził z dala od ich wścibskich uszu niektórych Braci. - Brawo. - powiedział z uśmiechem, gdy już byli na tyle daleko, że nikt nie miał prawa ich usłyszeć. Spojrzała na niego z rumieńcem na policzkach - Jestem pod wrażeniem. Nie wiem, czy ktokolwiek inny byłby zdolny zrobić coś takiego jak wy. - Nie miałam innego wyjścia. Przecież nie mogłam pozwolić, żeby Fritz zabił Edwarda. - Mogłaś... - ...ale nie chciałam - odparła - Tak samo jak każdy tutaj, należę do Bractwa i nie mogę być obojętna na los innych Braci. - Jesteś najwspanialszą dziewczyną jako mógłbym sobie wyobrazić. Uśmiechnęła się. Will wyciągnął rękę i ze skupieniem założył jej kosmyk włosów za ucho. Po chwili spytał: - Kiedy odbędzie się przesłuchanie? - Oboje spochmurnieli. Rozmowa o morderstwach nigdy nie była niczym przyjemnym, ale to właśnie z tego powodu była ta cała impreza. Zdrada Fritza była dla nich potężnym ciosem. - Za około tydzień. - mruknęła - Kiedy tylko Edward wyjdzie ze skrzydła szpitalnego. - Założę się, że nie pozwolą mi wejść. - Will utkwił wzrok w suficie, jakby rozmyślał na jaki kolor go przemalować. - Raczej nie. - Co się stanie z Fritzem? - Prawie na pewno zostanie osadzony w Azkabanie. Nie ma dowodów jego niewinności, a ja nie mam zamiaru go kryć. Nie po tym co zrobił. - Jesteś pewna, że to on? - Absolutnie. Skąd niby, to pytanie? - Nie wiem. Niepokoi mnie to. Powiedział chociaż dlaczego? - Gadał coś o zaszczytach i misji, ale nic więcej. Will podrapał się po brodzie, zamyślony. - Udało mi się wykraść raport na jego temat dziś rano - palnął nagle - Z gabinetu Phasellmore'a. Tuż po spisaniu. - Dowiedziałeś się czegoś ciekawego? - O tym co zaszło, nie. Ale o jego przeszłości, tak. - odchrząknął i zaczął mówić, jakby wyuczył się tego na pamięć - W dzieciństwie porzucili go rodzice. Przez kilka lat mieszkał w sierocińcu, z relacji jego opiekunów wynika, że miał zaburzenia emocjonalne i problemy psychiczne. Miał też skłonności do wzniecania bójek... - Trochę jak ty. - mruknęła Elsa, z drwiącym uśmieszkiem. - Kiedyś wpadł w konflikt z mugolskim prawem. Podobno gdy miał jedenaście lat, wszystko się jakoś uregulowało. Jak widać nie do końca. - I? - I tyle. Uznałem, że dobrze by było, żebyś to wiedziała. - Tak, to by wiele wyjaśniało. - Mam pytanie. Elsa spojrzała na Willa. Miał ściągnięte brwi, a to nigdy nie wróżyło niczego dobrego. Coś było nie tak. - Co mówił Fritz, gdy ścianęli z niego zaklęcie? Gdy Elsa i Anna były w gabinecie Phasellmore'a, nauczyciele zagłosowali nad odczarowaniem Morga. Nic to w zasadzie nie dało. Prócz tego, że siedem razy starał się uciec, darł się jak opętany i za nic nie chciał odpowiadać na pytania, które zadawał mu dyrektor. Cały czas krzyczał: "Alastair! Alastair! To wszystko przez niego!". - Nic co by miało większy sens. Cały czas gadał, że przeszkadzamy mu wypełnianiu zadania, a gdy go zabierali do lochu, wrzeszczał, że to wszystko wina jakiegoś Alastaira. - Nie znam nikogo o takim imieniu. - Ja też nie - powiedziała Elsa - ale nie brzmi to dobrze. - Zupełnie jakby ten Alastair zlecił Fritzowi zabić tych uczniów. - Will, błagam cię, nie mówmy już o tym, serio. Dopiero co kilka godzin temu patrzyłam jak Edward się wykrwawia. - Racja, przepraszam. Nie pomyślałem o tym. - Ej, ludzie!!! - zawołał nagle Jackson, biegnąc w ich stronę z kuflami piwa kremowego - Co macie takie zbolałe miny? Przecież nie robiłem beczki z piwem! Chodźcie się napić! Elsa uśmiechnęła się do Willa. Odpowiedział jej tym samym. Spletli razem dłonie. thumb|left thumb - Bractwo się nie cofa... - zaczął Will. - ...Bractwo się nie poddaje... - dodała Elsa. - ...Bractwo walczy. - Bractwo już zwyciężyło - szepnęła cicho, pokrzepiona myślą, że to już koniec. Nareszcie to wszystko się skończyło. Teraz Hogwatowi nic nie zagrażało. Do czasu... Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania